


Неестественно

by Nincompooh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincompooh/pseuds/Nincompooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просто хочет выбраться. Для начала.</p><p>Написано на фест реких пейрингов I Believe! по заявке: Рон Уизли/Драко Малфой. Бегущий в лабиринте!АУ, Рон – бегун, Драко – только-только прибывший новичок. желательно, чтобы в наличии были перемешанные воспоминания, смутные образы и прочее околоузнавание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неестественно

— Итак? — Рыжий качнул гамак. — Как тебя зовут, заморыш?

Он не знает.

— Эй! Не унывай, вспомнишь, все вспоминают. Меня вот Рон звать. Я тебе завтра тут все покажу, посмотрим, на что ты годишься.

 

***

 

Первой его мыслью было: "Драко". Нет, серьезно, его зовут "Драко"? Да быть того не может, что за имя вообще?

Он встает, неловко натягивает штаны и идет искать Рыжего.

— Я вспомнил!

— Имя?

— Не знаю, просто проснулся, и в голове как будто кто-то сказал "Драко".

— Ну, тут есть парень по имени Персиваль. Персиваль, представляешь? Он так долго высекал свое имя на скале, что его пришлось на день освободить от обязанностей.

 

***

 

Рон — главный из Бегунов и когда Лаванда рассказывает об этом, Драко просто неловко смотреть, такая любовь в ее глазах.

Драко уже понял, что Забойщиком ему не быть (это был унизительный опыт, Драко еще долго отмывал кровь и рвоту с фартука), что строитель из него никудышный, копает он отвратительно. Вечером Драко лежит, обняв себя руками: холодно и, похоже, ему придется работать Слоппером.

— Эванеско, — кричит он на следующий день куче дерьма, что ему сказали вычистить. — Эванеско!

Драко даже не знает, чего хочет этим добиться, но добивается он лишь того, что над ним нависает широченный Гойл (это имя или фамилия?).

— Ты совсем, того? — угрожающе рычит Гойл. — Мы не используем это!

Драко смотрит в землю и боится открыть рот.

— Мы не используем магию, — мягко обнимая его за плечи, подсказывает Мариэтта. — С тех пор, как Гарри поджег сарай.

 

***

 

— Что ж, завтра ты поступаешь к нам, Бегунам, — говорит Рон. У Рона столько веснушек, что им, кажется, не хватает места на его лице, плечах. — Готов, заморыш?

— Меня Драко зовут, — шепчет он.

— Разве? — улыбается Рон. Никто не забывает имя Рона, потому что он храбрый, сильный и потому, что он третий по важности человек здесь. — Ну, я тебя собираюсь звать "заморыш", пока не решу, что ты достоин своего имени. Слышал, ты колдовал над говном?

Щеки Драко горят, он еле удерживает язык за зубами: не время огрызаться, тут сильнее Рон, у него здесь больше веса.

— Слушай, знаешь, а ведь мы иногда все же пытаемся использовать магию. Это один из тех секретов, о которых знают все. Вроде как "Гарри сохнет по Джинн", "Нотт классный, в сущности, парень", "Бегуны использую магию". Мы бы и дня против Гриверов не продержались бы без нее.

 

***

 

Вот так начинается новая жизнь Драко.

Он не хочет быть Бегуном. Он бы лучше копал сад или вывозил дерьмо, он бы лучше что угодно делал. Лабиринт, он для таких, как Рон, для таких, как Милисента, для Крэбба и для Невилла. Для тех, кто не боится темноты, кто готов пожертвовать собой для общего блага, кто смел до идиотизма. Не для Драко.

Но Драко влюблен в магию. Ночами она приходит ему во снах: вспышками света, непонятными словами на кончике языка, чувством полета.

Драко кажется, он помнит прошлую жизнь.

 

***

 

Гривер убивает Фреда. 

Драко даже не сразу понимает это, просто продолжает бежать, они все продолжают бежать, пока не понимают, что за ними никто не гонится.

— Ступефай! — кричит Рон, но гривер продолжает терзать Фреда. В голове у Драко так пусто и ясно, так очевидно все.

— Авада Кедавра, — говорит он, сам себя не слыша.

Гривер оседает беззвучно, погребая под собой Фреда, страшная мешанина лап, клыков и... металла?

— Он мертв, — Нэвилл озирается. — Ведь мертв же?

— Мы должны забрать Фреда, — говорит Драко.

— Мы не можем, — чеканит Рон. Голос у него сухой и твердый, взгляд решительный. — Мы не сможем вытащить его из-под гривера, а ночь близится. Если мы протянем слишком долго, нам уже ничто не поможет.

 

***

 

Этой ночью во сне Драко видит мертвые глаза Фреда. Гривер поблескивает металлом брюха и шепчет Драко прямо в ухо, капая желчью ему на мантию: "Ты должен освободить нас, Драко, ты должен вспомнить все".

Драко резко вскакивает.

Рядом во сне стонет Рон.

— Нет, — говорит он, — нет, нет, только не Фреда, только не его, не трогайте его! Мама, я не хотел, я не хотел!

— Тише... — Драко прикладывает руку к его лбу, остро жалея, что на край гамака не присядешь, — тише, Рон, все будет хорошо, поверь мне.

Рон открывает глаза.

— Убери от меня руки, хорек. — говорит он сонно и отворачивается от Драко. — Ничего не будет хорошо. 

 

***

 

Когда на следующий день они находят того гривера, выясняется, что кто-то уже успел его основательно объесть.

Они старательно тащат Фреда, но это все бессмысленно. Гривер слишком тяжелый.

— Слушайте, — говорит Драко, когда они останавливаются передохнуть, — а вот этот металл, он тут так и должен быть?

— Я, — отвечает Милисента, — если честно, стараюсь вообще никуда не смотреть.

— А я вообще пауков боюсь, — добавляет Рон.

В голове у Драко что-то как будто щелкает. Потому что это же правда паук. Нет, серьезно, гриверы — пауки, а значит никакого металла в них быть не должно!

— Крэбб, — горит он медленно, ты не мог бы вытащить эту блестящую штуковину?

Невилл замирает.

— Ведь это же акромантул, — говорит он. — Точно, я о них читал!

Рон смеется.

— А я их даже видел как-то, но они обычные существа, и в них нет ничего металлического.

— Вот именно, — с жаром говорит Невилл.

 

***

 

Вот так они получают ключ к лабиринту.

— Мой папа обожал все эти металлические штуки, — шепчет Рон как-то ночью.

Драко смотрит на звезды.

— Он на них помешан был, он говорил, что магглы, у них ведь нет магии, и они куда умнее нас, волшебников, они придумали все это и могут почти все теперь, как мы.

Драко молчит.

— Так странно, у меня сейчас как будто просыпаются какие-то воспоминания, и почти все про маму и папу. Интересно, у меня есть братья или сестры?

"Фред был твоим братом", — думает Драко, но он не может быть уверен и молчит.

— Ты о чем-нибудь помнишь?

— Я думаю, — говорит Драко, — что весь этот металл в акромантулах контролирует их поведение.

Рон поворачивается к Драко. В свете свечи его глаза блестят настороженно.

— И я думаю, что поместили нас сюда магглы. Они лишили нас всего и поместили сюда, потому что хотят посмотреть, на что мы способны, это все гигантский эксперимент. Тупая клетка, в которой нас сюда доставляют, она не похожа ни на что вообще, кто до этого додумался? Металл в пауках, лихорадка, которая лечится этими штуками, которые еще вкалывают, шприцами то есть… Это все мерзко и неестественно! — Драко несет, и он не может остановиться. Драко кажется, что он нащупал нить, он не хочет останавливаться.

Рон свешивается со своего гамака и берет Драко за руку.

— И чего же они этим добиваются? — спрашивает он, и голос его тих.

— Тебе не все равно? — тянет Драко. — Я собираюсь выйти отсюда и убить каждого маггла, что причастен к этому. Каждого, что лишил меня магии. — Драко поворачивается к нему и смотрит на их сплетенные пальцы. — Ты со мной?


End file.
